Bittersweet Bites - The Twilight Twenty-Five: Round 8
by miairii
Summary: A collection of twenty-five flash fiction entries written for the Twilight 25 Round 8 challenge. Various pairings and settings.
1. 01 Home

Let's start with one little AN & disclaimer to cover everything:

Flash fiction challenge! Twenty-five entries of just 300-500 words each, based on photo prompts. This should be fun. :) Although I started with #1, I doubt they'll continue in order, just FYI.

The theme of this collection is "bittersweet" - meaning, each story is meant to build up that little ache in your gut that makes you think: "Oh ... that sucks."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Any publicly recognizable content is the property of the original creator.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #01  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 414**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

It took two months to find her this time.

Charlie had finally traced her trail to a rundown motel on the outskirts of Vancouver. She had been very careful; no cards until the cash finally ran out. Every time she did this she learned a little more, and it took us a little longer to catch up. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we didn't.

He brought me with him because we all knew I was the only one who could convince her to come back. He stayed in the car while I knocked lightly on the door, turning the knob when there was no response.

She was waiting for me on the bed. Curled tightly into a ball, frail body shaking with her muffled sobs. I crossed the room and scooped her up into my arms. I'd like to think she nestled into my warmth for comfort.

"Bells-"

"No…" she muttered, not enough fight left in her to struggle. "Too hot. Not right… I have to go. I have to keep looking…"

"Bella, it's Jacob," I told her softly. I pulled her a little closer to me. "Remember? Charlie and I are here to take you home."

She looked up at hearing his name. "Charlie…" she whispered. Seeing her agonized expression, I wanted to cry right along with her.

"Don't worry, baby girl, he's not mad. He just wants you back home with him." I paused. "We all do. We miss you."

She studied my worried eyes for a few moments before nodding just barely, relaxing against my chest. Charlie pulled open the backseat of the car as we approached, and I climbed in carefully, still holding her in my lap. He shut the door with a soft whisper that he would be right back with her things.

I pulled a blanket over both of us and wrapped my arms around her just a little tighter. She snuggled in and was asleep almost immediately. It didn't look like she had gotten any rest while she was … away.

Right before she drifted off, she mumbled the words I waited to hear each time. "Thank you for finding me, Jake. I love you."

I brushed away the all-too-familiar pang in my chest, knowing her love and my love would never quite be the same. I wanted her, but she _needed_ me more.

"I'll always look for you," I breathed in her ear. "I'll always help you find your way home."


	2. 08 Balls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #08  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Rosalie  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 489**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"That _bastard_!" Rose screeches, having no problem being heard over the blasting music as several people nearby glance our way.

I came to this hole-in-the-wall to numb my mind and body, and my ears are apparently along for the ride.

"I know," I mumble into my third drink of the night.

"I swear, I will hunt him down. When I get my hands on those puny little balls of his-"

"Rosalie!" I clap my hand over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, okay? I don't need to hear about anybody else's hands on his balls, or anywhere else, thank you very much."

Her eyes soften immediately, and with a look of warning I release her. "Shit, sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I just… I just want to move past this, okay?"

"Of course." She gets a little glint in her eyes. "Are you sure I can't just-"

"NO."

"Fine." Damn, she's been working on that pout.

Rose is my best friend, but she can be very … intense, when she wants to be. And having to tell her about catching my jerk now-ex-boyfriend in _our_ bed with that skanky red-head, well – let's just say her momma bear protective instincts are on high alert right now.

It's not that I'd really mind her getting a little revenge on my behalf, I just … shit, I still care about him. Is that so wrong? We were together for almost a year, and of course I _thought_ we were a happily devoted couple. Honestly, if Rose hadn't called my cell by pure coincidence as he was begging and pleading his case, I might have taken him back right then and there. But now that I've revealed what's behind door number one, I'm finally starting to believe I don't want the prize any more.

To say the least, I'm certainly not interested in finding out how many other doors there might be.

"Speak of the devil," Rose growls beside me.

My heart sinks as I swivel to look where she's glaring across the room. And fuck, yeah, there he is. With _her_. Fuck. He still looks so good. _Fuck_.

"Fuck."

Ok, my brain is stuck.

_Smack_.

I turn wide eyes to Rose, one hand on my smarting cheek; but, yeah, ok – I needed that.

"Man the fuck up," she tells me.

Right.

I think for a second. What totally immature move can I pull out? After a moment, I smirk and wave over the bartender, giving him my instructions while scribbling on a napkin. Rose leans over my shoulder and snorts when she sees what I've written.

_My treat. After all this time, it's nice to finally know what you prefer. -B_

We slip from the bar and past their table towards the door just as the waiter is handing out drinks.

"For you sir, here is a Red Headed Slut. And for you miss, the Suffering Bastard…"


	3. 07 Truth

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #07  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 496**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I stop and look over my shoulder. _Should I…?_ I take a single step, then pause. No. I can't. I won't.

I turn back around.

Every inch I move forward, every movement just to place one foot in front of the other – it aches. My body, my heart, my entire being. And if I had a soul… I thought I was beyond pain, but nothing since the burn of the change has felt like this. And yet, it is of my own free will that I carry on. My own decision. My own mistake.

Oh, god, how many mistakes it took to get to this point.

I'll admit: the blame doesn't fall entirely on my shoulders. But so much … so much of it is my fault, and mine alone. Each time I pulled her close, I was really pushing her away. Each tender kiss, each day I held her in my arms, it turns out it wasn't enough. For either of us. Each word of reassurance, each promise … now broken, shattered, lying in pieces on the forest floor.

I thought she would understand. I hoped she would read between the lines – she was always so perceptive, she understood me better than anyone else ever had. Both in this life and the previous one. I wanted her to know _why_, to see the truth, to let me do what I needed to do for her … for _us_. For our love.

A small part of me even hoped she would stop me – stop it all from falling down around us.

Was it my posture? Hands in pockets, head down, standing too still to be what she wanted me to be?

Was it the location? Halfway between safety and danger, as her life always seemed to be?

Was it my eyes? Gazing straight at her, absorbing everything I could, hoping to convey the truth behind the words?

She only heard the lies.

After everything I put her through, every piece of myself I revealed to her, this was the one thing I never thought she would take at face value. Had I not proven myself, time and again? Had I not shown her, with every word, every gesture, every second of every day we were together, that she is the only thing I need to survive? That we had all we would ever need in each other? That our love was enough?

But … no. I took all of that away, in an instant.

I said things I didn't mean. I pushed away my heart, I _lied_ and _lied_ and _lied_ and she believed it. She believed me when I said I never loved her.

I don't want to think about it. About why she didn't stop me. About how maybe … maybe she is the one who never loved me?

It doesn't matter, anyways. Not any more.

No matter what she believes, I will love her for eternity.

But I will only leave her once.


	4. 12 Fall

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Jasper  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Ugh, I am not wearing the right shoes for this," Alice complained as she started up the last flight of stairs. "There were two ways things should have gone today and this was definitely not one of them."

Jasper just followed along silently, knowing his wife wanted to vent, monitoring her emotions should she need any assistance. He knew all too well what could happen if you bottled up your emotions without release.

"What was she _thinking_?" Alice growled suddenly, whirling around to face him. Although her words were fierce, the feelings she radiated most strongly were fear and guilt. "We were right there with her! We would have helped her! We could have done something, _anything_ different and none of this would have happened. Argh!" She tugged at her hair briefly before catching herself and quickly patting it back into place.

Jasper agreed that it wasn't the smartest idea, but he had to admit he was impressed by the girl's courage. He had felt a few small tendrils of her determination as he walked with her in the airport, but had never even considered the possibility of what she was planning. It was utterly reckless, and foolish … and brave.

"We could have lost her." Alice's voice was a mere whisper now. "I could have lost my best friend, my sister."

Jasper pulled her close to him, sending out a low wave of calm. There was still a trace of anger in her emotional cocktail and he knew there was something else bothering her. "What's really got'cha so upset, darlin'? I can tell you've got some anger in ya but it's not for her."

Alice sighed and relaxed briefly in his arms before the fire in her eyes sparked. "Edward. That stupid idiot. He should have just changed her. She wanted it, I _know_ how badly she wanted it. Right?"

He nodded at her pleading look; he had felt the girl's shock and disappointment when she figured out what was happening.

"It would have worked out perfectly. I mean, she would have had to give up her human life…" Alice paused and Jasper quickly washed away the pang of sadness that hit her when she remembered what she recently learned about her own transition, "but we would have been there for her."

They had reached the top of the stairs by now, and she turned to stand at the edge of the landing.

"I hope she understands that I'd do anything I can for her." Alice glanced behind her, sending off a burst of disgust and regret. "Even this."

Jasper smirked, but quickly hid it under the force of her narrowed eyes. "Don't worry darlin', I'm sure you'll be able to guilt her into goin' shoppin' with ya to replace your outfit."

She slipped into a quick vision before her expression brightened. "Oh, it'll be perfect!"

And with a quick kiss to his lips, she stepped backwards, tumbling down the stairs and straight through the window two flights below.


	5. 14 Lullaby

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I spin her around the small living room; our hands clasped tightly, bright smiles all around. She taught me to dance a few years ago, and this has become tradition ever since. Supposedly she was a klutz back when she was my age, but eventually grew out of it to become as graceful as she is now.

I may be biased, but my grandmother is a beautiful lady.

Even with the wrinkles, the arthritis, and the acute wrist pain she gets sometimes, she's still quite young at heart. She lives her life to the fullest each day, and she loves our family with everything she has.

The music trails off and the record stops. "Why don't you pick us out another song, sweetpea, and I'll go get some snacks?" she tells me, patting my cheek before disappearing into the kitchen, my two younger sisters trailing after her. She's the perfect role model in their eyes, and rightfully so.

I examine the wall-to-wall bookcase, about half of which is filled with music, mostly classical. Flipping through the titles, I come across a plain CD case wedged behind a few others, with simply "Bella" written in neat calligraphy across the disc. Curious, I pop it in the stereo and press play.

Soft tendrils of piano flow through the room. I can't remember ever hearing this piece before, although I've studied a bit of piano myself, and I must admit it's quite masterful. Just as the intro starts to transition, I'm startled by a sharp gasp behind me, followed by the shattering crash of dishes hitting the floor. Whirling around, I see her frozen in the doorway, a tray of mangled treats at her feet. Her eyes are glazed over, and she's frantically rubbing her wrist.

"Grandma!" the twins cry out, rushing over to her. I follow, gently leading her to the couch while the girls clean up the mess.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" She seems quite shaken; it can't just be her wrist that hurts.

She seems to snap out of her daze, eyes finally focusing on mine. "Sorry, sweetpea. I don't know what happened there. I-I'm fine." She pauses, glancing at the stereo. "W-w-where did you find that?"

I've never heard my grandmother stutter before. "Just in the bookcase. It's really beautiful. Do you know who the artist is?"

Her shoulders go rigid for a moment, and she appraises me. After a moment, she calls out, "Come over here please, girls." My sisters climb up on the couch beside us, both grabbing onto her hands in worry.

She gives them a reassuring smile, then her eyes turn wistful. "It is a lovely song, isn't it? Did you know this was written for me?"

The girls gasp, excited to hear another of Grandma's stories. She's always been an amazing storyteller, weaving words together in a way that demands your attention. I can't help but be curious as well.

"He was my first boyfriend, in high school…"


	6. 04 Encore

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #04  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Victoria/James  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 430**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Vicki, baby." One hand wiggles at me through the barely-there opening. "Come here."

I know I shouldn't go, but I always do.

And I always regret it.

As soon as I'm through, James has me pressed up against the closed door. His mouth finds mine, hot and heavy. His knee parts my thighs; my arms are pinned.

He tugs off my shirt first, followed by my bra. Calloused hands grab my breasts, kneading and pulling at the sensitive peaks. I whimper as he leans down to take first one, then the other hardened nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping lightly with his teeth.

Both sets of jeans are discarded. James sits on the grimy couch, dick in hand, stroking lightly. I kneel in front of him.

"C'mon, baby," he groans. "I need you so bad."

_Does he? _I wonder.

I lick and suck just the way he likes it. Soon he's grunting and thrusting, holding my head to him as he shoots salty streams down my throat. I clean him up and he pulls me to my feet, slapping my ass lightly as he passes.

He doesn't like to kiss after … well, you know.

"That was just what I needed," he grins as he re-buckles his belt. "You're the best, Vicki. Wish me luck."

And he's out the door, once again leaving me high and … wet. Ugh.

I redress and slip back out, watching from the wings as he and the guys run out on stage to the cheers of the crowd. James adjusts his mic and strums a few chords to get warmed up. He yells out his standard opening line – "It's great to be here, [insert-barely-known-small-town-name]!" – and they're off.

As much as I love their sound, I love watching James even more. His energy, his passion, his intensity. It's what drew me to him in the first place.

It's what draws everyone to him.

Like that little girl in the front row. Cute and petite, short dark hair, dressed to the nines hoping to impress. It works. She's caught his eye, and he winks. She squeals in delight.

I remember how that used to feel. Back when I thought I was the only one who caught his eye. I know better now.

This is when I stop watching.

I ignore the soft giggling behind the closed door as I help the rest of the band clean up after the show. I ignore the creak-and-slam, the tapping of heels down the hallway, the whistles and catcalls from my so-called friends.

"Vicki, baby?"

I can't ignore him.


	7. 19 Birth

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 386**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

She couldn't move.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

She couldn't see.

_"…compassionate, warm, devoted, cherished…"_

She couldn't breathe.

_"…tragedy … a life torn away … so young…"_

The minister droned on, and she pushed his voice to the back of her mind. She had much more important things to think about.

Such as: how the _hell_ had this happened?

Well, that was glaringly obvious. Play with danger and it'll come back to bite you in the ass, and much sooner than you expect. But what had gone so terribly wrong? It should never have happened like this, never…

The pain consumed her – every limb, organ, and pore, down to the very molecules of her being. She struggled against the urge to cry out, to scream and rage, to drag the others in to her agony.

They couldn't know. They just couldn't.

And who was truly to blame? Not her, certainly. It was nothing she'd had control over; right from the start, that was made abundantly clear. The actual event had been a wrong-place-wrong-time kind of thing, but luckily it had only gone this far, or she may have had a very different fate. Looking back at the very beginning she knew who should be held responsible, and she now had the freedom to see it through.

Unfortunately, it had come at a hefty price, the highest cost imaginable: she had paid with her life.

Ironically enough, not so long ago she would have given everything she had for a chance like this. However, that was back when she thought she wouldn't have to do it all alone. Now she just felt lost, abandoned by those who had promised to love her forever.

Forever was a tremendously frightening concept to her now.

As these thoughts twisted through her, the day turned to night, then back again, and still she remained motionless. No one disturbed her. At long last, the haze of pain lifted and her mind and body were able to work together to bring her back to the surface. She emerged, born anew, taking in the world with new perspective.

She looked down, burning the words into her memory. The evidence that she had, indeed, lived – and the courage to keep going.

_Isabella Swan  
Beloved daughter and friend  
Forever young, forever in our hearts_


	8. 16 Escape

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Peter  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 412**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

A glass smashes against the wall.

Upstairs, in his room, door closed, blanket and two pillows over his head – he can still hear the yelling and screaming.

Is it really so wrong? he wonders.

Tears stream down.

_~I'll go anywhere~_

My foot is pressed to the floor, urging the old rusted truck as fast as it can go.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry._

I curse when the check engine light comes on. No time to stop.

Gotta have faith, keep moving.

He needs me.

_~Pick a spot on any old map~_

Jasper runs his fingertips over the worn photograph. The past few years of hiding, of pretending, have taken their toll.

On the photo, and on his heart.

He knows he shouldn't, but he has his doubts.

Not about Peter. How could he ever doubt the light in his lover's eyes, that enigmatic smile, the sweet taste of his lips and the heat of their bodies intertwined…

No. He will never doubt Peter.

He's just not sure about anything else.

_~I travel light and my bags are packed~_

I screech to a stop in the drive, gravel flying everywhere.

_Good_. Let's mess up that perfect façade just a little bit more.

I blare the horn: once, twice, ten times. I want to keep going until I cause a scene – until the nosy neighbors poke their heads out of their doors – but the only one that matters is right in front of me, and it's flying open.

There he is.

My beautiful, broken boy.

_~Just as long as I'm where you're at~_

He hears the horn and peeks out the window. Jasper almost can't believe his eyes, but then again … he can.

No doubts.

He only pauses long enough to grab a single bag, ready and waiting (and hoping) by the door, and he's gone. Peter meets him at the bottom of the steps with strong arms and soft kisses. He feels his tears being gently wiped away, and knows this man will do everything in his power to make sure they never return.

He doesn't look back.

_~I'm gonna have a real good view~_

I sneak a sideways glance at Jasper. His eyes are still red, but he's smiling now and that's all that really matters. I squeeze his hand, warm in mine, feeling the tightened muscles relax as he turns to face me.

I ask, even though I know he won't answer. He doesn't need to.

_~I'll go anywhere, anywhere with you~_

* * *

**Song inspiration: "Anywhere With You" by Jake Owen**


	9. 23 Sunshine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 338**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**I apologize in advance for the craziness. But…I have to admit, this was kinda fun. Short and sweet (with a side of cranky).**

* * *

_Clack._

…

_Clack._

What is that annoying noise?

_Click-clack. Click-click-clack._

Ugh. Just ignore it…

_Ding ding ding ding.  
We just got a letter,  
We just got a letter,  
We just got a letter,  
I wonder who it's from?_

A text message? Where's my phone… Aha! What the– It's only 4 o'clock! Who on earth…

_**Are you awake? –E**_

Jerk.

**I am now, thanks a lot. –B**

_**Sorry –E**_

_**I'm outside your window –E**_

_**Open up! –E**_

**No thanks. I am gonna keep trying this sleep thing. It was working fine until just now… -B**

_**I'll make it worth your while –E**_

***waggles eyebrows* -B**

_**Not like that! Well, unless you want to... ;) –E**_

…

_**Just kidding. I'm sorry. Please open your window? –E**_

Sigh. "Fine."

_Creeeeak._

I should really oil that thing. You know, if I'm going to make a habit of this.

Holy crow, it's freezing! Brrr. And, whoa, I never realized my window was so high up…

"Good morning, Bella."

"Edward! What are you doing on my roof at 4 am, you idiot? And how did you even get up here?"

"Hi, yourself."

…

Mmmm. Edward's kisses always taste like … sunshine.

Too bad there isn't any actual sunshine at _4 am_.

"Come out here."

"What? Why? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy for you."

Ugh, that smirk. He's so friggin' cheesy.

"C'mon, I'll help you."

_Crash! Bang! Pow!_

…

"Ow."

"Yeah… You really should've known better. Remember me, Bella, the girl who can't walk over a flat surface without tripping?"

"Ugh, okay, you're right. Sorry. Oh shit, do you think your dad woke up?"

"Nah. He sleeps like the dead. I'm sure you could sneak into my room in the middle of the night and it'd be fine."

"Really?"

"Well, no. I'd notice."

Awww, look at that pout. He must have been practicing.

"Maybe next time."

"Okay!"

…

"So, tell me again why you had to wake me up so early?"

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Bonus points if you can identify the source of the text message ringtone. I just had to do it – it's what I have on my phone. :)**


	10. 24 Daddy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Charlie  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 350**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

It's been years since I was here. I think I was nine or ten the last time. No, maybe I was twelve? It didn't matter back then. I guess it doesn't matter now, either.

I didn't want to be here. I still don't. Certainly not for this reason.

Maybe if…

I wiggle my toes in the frigid water. I brought the boat, but I just can't bring myself to take it out. Out there on the water – that was _his_ place. Still is. As much as he wanted me to try it, to like it, it just never really clicked with me.

_Click. Bang._

The breeze is cool and for once it isn't raining. I almost wish it would, just so I could turn my face up and catch the droplets running down my cheeks, paving a path for the tears that haven't come yet. Why won't they come?

They came so easily the last time I saw him.

Yelling, screaming, throwing hateful words around like I meant them. Breaking his heart the only way I knew how, just so he wouldn't be hurt by another. He just stood there, frozen, taking it all.

_Freeze, and nobody gets hurt._

I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't protect him. And so, I ran, just like _she_ did, all those years ago. The only difference is that I planned on coming back. I hoped I could still make it right, after everything was over. And I was lucky, I thought: I got my chance.

But it was too late.

I was a fool, so overwhelmed with the dangers of _their_ world that I forgot about my own. Maybe if I had been _here_, he wouldn't have been _there_. Maybe if _she_ hadn't been with me, she could have _seen_ it and stopped it. Maybe, maybe…

It's too quiet here. It's not right. It's not fair! I want to scream.

_You have the right to remain silent._

I hoped I would feel something, anything, coming to his favorite place. All I feel is alone.

Maybe that's not so bad.

I'll come again.


	11. 13 Lines

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"It'll be okay," I try to soothe her. "Don't worry, baby, we'll figure it out."

She gives me "the look" before she bursts into tears. Again.

What did I say? Oh… _fuck_.

"Sorry," I whisper, rubbing her back.

She doesn't respond, just whimpers quietly, and my heart breaks a little more for my beautiful girl. She hasn't moved much since she crawled back into the bed. Curled up in the oversize sweater my grandmother knitted for her last Christmas, with red puffy eyes, runny nose, hair like a hurricane – she's still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

I climb up behind her, pulling her to lean back against my chest. I rub her arms softly and she relaxes, if only a little.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" I don't want to push her, but _god_, I'm curious to know what's running through her mind right now.

"I-I don't know," she sniffles. "I wasn't expecting… I'm not ready for this! _We're_ not ready for this."

My hands tense for a brief moment before resuming their path along her silky skin. I hope she doesn't notice. I asked for her thoughts, so I need to hear her out.

"I mean, there's school, and your internship, and … _our parents_."

She mutters the last part under her breath, and I have to suppress an actual shudder. It's no secret what would happen to me if I have to tell Police Chief Charlie Swan that I've knocked up his only daughter. Besides the fact that we're both still in college, I haven't even proposed yet – never mind the ring that's been burning a hole in my pocket for the past three months. I just haven't gotten up the courage, and now it seems like we might be preoccupied with other things for a while.

That's not to say I don't want this. Although I freaked out – like Bella still is – when she called me crying, asking me to bring home a pregnancy test (or ten), by the time I got there I had plenty of time to calm down. And plenty of time for the fantasies to start playing:

_Bella smiling down at me, my hands caressing her swollen belly as I speak to our unborn child…_

_Hospital scrubs and ice chips, sweat and blood, the sweet sound of a newborn's cry…_

_A green-eyed boy, watching with wonder as I show him how to throw a ball…_

_A precious little girl with her mother's features, curled up in bed between us…_

I'm jolted from my thoughts as the alarm on my phone breaks the silence. Bella rolls away and hides her head under a pillow. Her voice is muffled. "Can you…"

I can't help but feel a pang of hurt that she can't even look. I press a kiss to her head and take the short trek to the closed door across the room.

I can only hope that the answer waiting on the other side will make both of us happy, somehow.


	12. 17 Crash

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Jasper, (Edward)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I tighten my death grip on the railing as I slowly make my way around the rink. I shudder every time someone whizzes past – the slightest breeze might knock me down. All around me, men, women, and even children less than half my age are gliding smoothly without a care in the world. My legs wobble and my arms ache from holding myself up and my butt hurts from the four times I've already fallen.

But that all fades away every time I chance a glance to the other side.

I couldn't believe my luck earlier today when I caught an earful of the gossip queen's daily lunchtime report. Jessica said that Lauren told her that Maria heard that Jasper was going to be at the roller rink tonight. I always keep an ear open for news about him, and now I knew a place he was going to be. I had to be there, too.

I even went so far as to lie to my dad about my plans. If he were to learn the truth … he'd laugh in my face. Me, Bella Swan, who could probably hold the Guinness world record for clumsiness (if anyone actually cared enough to send that in), willingly attempting to roller-skate?

It's only worth the risk for a boy, and a pretty one at that. Jasper Hale – with his ice-blue eyes and golden curls, eight-pack abs and the cowboy boots he brought when he moved here from Texas – is the star of the Forks' baseball team and all-around amazing. All the guys want to be him, and all the girls drool over him.

I should know: I'm one of them. Not that I'd ever have the courage to even speak to him.

I resume my Jasper ogling while trying to maintain my balance; not an easy feat. Nor is it easy on the feet – this will hurt tomorrow. But it's totally worth it. Jasper's laughing with his friends, looking free and happy and gorgeous as always. They've passed me a few times but haven't looked my way, for which I'm somewhat grateful.

The next time I look up, I'm shocked to see his arms around Maria and their lips pressed together. _What?_ It hits me faster than it probably should, but since I spend so much time thinking about him… Maria started those rumors. She totally set this up. There are an abnormally large number of Forks' High students (read: girls) here tonight, all with our eyes locked on what will undoubtedly be the new "it" couple.

My eyes don't linger very long. I completely forget my lack of balance and hightail it toward the exit. I'm almost out when I run into a solid wall of flesh and find myself on my ass once again. Glaring up with angry, tear-filled eyes, I gasp as I'm reeled in immediately by the jade green pools in front of me.

"Sorry," he says earnestly, holding out a hand to help me up.

_Jasper who?_


	13. 03 Torn

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #03  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Jacob  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 366**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I was at a crossroads. Both literally and figuratively.

I wondered which way my path would turn.

"_I could be good for you, Bella," he insisted. "We could be so good together. Just-"_

"_No, Jacob. I can't, I won't leave him. He's my everything."_

He was my everything. He was my forever.

But he left me.

"_Just one kiss?"_

"_Jacob…"_

"_Please, Bells. I love you. You love me too, I know you do."_

That one kiss started it all. Ended it all, too.

His lips were warm, and soft, and wet. I had never had a wet kiss before. It was different. I didn't know if it was a good kind of different, though.

"_Jacob, he … he asked me to k-kiss him."_

"_Did you do it? Did you kiss that mutt, Isabella?"_

"_Yes. It didn't mean anything, I swear! But, if I didn't do it, he would have-"_

"_I understand."_

He wasn't angry. At least, he said he wasn't angry. Shouldn't he have been angry?

Everyone else was.

"_You know the right thing to do here, Bella."_

"_Are you a part of this family or not?"_

"_I never liked that kid, Bells. You know that. Why don't you give him a chance?"_

"_You need to make a decision. You keep changing your mind and no matter what, someone is going to get hurt."_

We were all hurting, already. Not physically, no – neither of them would put me through that, no matter how much they both wanted to.

Because they loved me?

"_Bells, please, don't do this. Stay here with me. You'll be safe, we'll keep you safe; you can have kids, live a happy life…"_

"_Bella, love, listen to me. I don't want you hanging around there any more. I'll worry about you. I need you here where I can see you and protect you."_

They both wanted me to prove my love for them, but when did they ever do the same for me?

The only part of me that needed saving was my heart.

"_I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."_

I left them each the same message, and I walked to the edge of the treaty line.

I sat and I waited.


	14. 20 Brother

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Emmett  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 455**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"My brother…" I pause to gauge my audience, "was the most annoying brat. Ever."

There are a few gasps, but also some quiet snickers, so I deem it ok to carry on.

"He'd always be getting into trouble, and it seemed like his sworn duty to drag me into it. You'd think because he was the oldest, he'd have been looking out for me, right? Way, _way_ wrong. Any time he could point the finger at me, he'd be all over that. I can't even count how many times I got blamed for the crazy stuff he came up with.

"And the teasing – oh, god, the teasing. At least at school, he stopped the other kids from picking on me, asserting that it was his right as the big brother. I wasn't really sure if that was a good enough tradeoff, but hey, what could I do?

"There was this one time, he teased me mercilessly because I couldn't sleep without my night light on. Shit, I was like eight and we'd just watched the spookiest movie ever. For some crazy reason I decided I'd be brave and go without it that night. I didn't last five minutes before I was in tears, but I tried to keep quiet so nobody would know.

"Em's room was right next to mine, so I guess he must've heard me through the wall. When he poked his head in the door I thought for sure he was just going to laugh at me. I was surprised when he shut the door and climbed up in my bed with me, not saying a word. He pulled the sheet over our heads and switched on the camping flashlight he'd brought with him.

"He looked at me and said, in the softest voice I'd ever heard from him, 'You okay, Eddie?' And even though I really wanted to shove him out of the bed for using that god-awful nickname, I just hugged him instead. And he hugged me back. We stayed up all night, making up stories about what we were going to do with our lives."

There are a few sniffles echoing around the room by now.

"I can't say he's been the best big brother, but he was _mine_, and I've always wanted to tell him how proud I am of him. Of everything he's accomplished." I have to take a moment to choke back my own emotions.

I look over across the room at my brother and his new wife, both beaming with happiness. "And everything I know he's still going to accomplish. I just know he'll be as great a dad as he was a brother, and I mean that in all the good ways.

"Congratulations, brother."


	15. 18 Neighbor

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Isabella Marie!" Charlie's voice carried up the stairs.

Bella sighed, closing her book. She gave it one final longing look before trudging to her closet. One jacket, hat, and scarf later, plus her favorite comfy boots and a pair of gloves, she dutifully clomped downstairs and out the back door.

Bella grabbed a rake and began relocating the newly fallen leaves over to the pile she'd amassed behind the house. _Swish, swish, swish._ Her body continued the robotic motions, while her mind drifted away to her fantasies.

Several minutes (or hours) later, she was broken from her haze by shouts coming from several houses down. Peering across the street, Bella saw two boys from school with their own impressive pile. She knew neither Paul nor Tyler lived there, and she racked her brain until she recalled that a new family had just moved in. She hadn't had a chance yet to stop by to introduce herself. Tyler's busted-up van was the only vehicle in the drive, so Bella surmised the family must have asked for help while they were getting settled in.

On second glance, the boys did not appear to be helping at all.

Sure, they had gathered quite a mountain of leaves, but had since discarded their rakes and were now just messing around. They were yelling and gesturing wildly, taking turns kicking at the pile.

Bella just shook her head. _Boys._ At least they looked like they were having fun. She started turning back to her own no-fun pile, when something caught her attention.

One of the boys had taken a break and was rummaging around in the back of the van. During the brief pauses between stomps and kicks from the other, Bella swore one section of the leaves kept moving. And then … they _groaned_?

She was off like a shot.

Bella streaked across the street without hesitation. It if was a mistake, then she'd deal with that – whatever – but if it wasn't…

"Hey!" she yelled, brandishing the rake still in her hand.

Tyler, at the van, saw her first. His eyes opened comically wide before shooting over to Paul. He shouted for his friend while diving into the driver's seat. Paul hesitated just a moment, but once he caught sight of the raging brunette headed their way he raced for the van, pulling himself in just as the vehicle swerved away.

Bella didn't bother chasing them, instead making a beeline for the leaves. She crouched down near the edge, laying down her tool so as not to appear threatening.

"C'mon out, now," she cooed softly, in that tone specially reserved for a wounded animal. "It's ok; they're gone. It's ok."

Her first surprise was the mop of reddish-brown that started to emerge. The color blended almost perfectly with the leaves.

The second surprise was the skinny, gangly boy attached to that head of hair.

And the third was the pair of vibrant green eyes, clouded with unshed tears, which trapped her in their gaze.


	16. 11 BFFs

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11  
Pen Name: miairii  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jessica  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

It was the summer after senior year. The last summer of our youth, before we all went our separate ways. The four of us were going to different colleges, spread across the country. It's not like we wouldn't see each other again – there were already plans for weekend visits, meeting up for holidays and birthdays, but still. This was the last summer together before we set foot out in the "real world."

The last hurrah.

And so…

"ROAD TRIP!"

* * *

We piled into my beat-up granny-wagon and hit the road. Not too early, of course, because Rosalie was never pleasant before 10 am and at least two cups of coffee (not that she was all that pleasant the rest of the time).

I was driving because, honestly, none of our parents trusted the other girls to be responsible enough. I guess they had a point – take Alice, for example. Her birthday was last week, and her parents bought her a brand new, bright yellow Porsche.

It was already in the shop for body work.

Yeah…

Plus, we wouldn't all fit in Rose's BMW, and Jessica only borrowed her mom's minivan.

That was _so_ not happening.

As soon as we reached the highway outside of town, Jess rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"FREEDOM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

We got as far as we could the first day, then crashed for the night at a cheap motel.

The next morning, we stopped at a street fair. I bought a straw hat, Ali bought a set of funky bracelets, and Jess bought a funnel cake.

Rose didn't buy anything, but she did get hit on by four of the stall owners. Fortunately (or not, depending on who you ask), she only had to kick one guy in the balls for the rest to get the message.

All in all, it was a great start to our trip.

* * *

As the week progressed, we got farther and farther from home, and things kept getting crazier.

Alice convinced a soft-spoken Southern cowboy to buy us beer. (Yuck.)

We went camping for a night, and I'm pretty sure Rose hooked up with our guide just so she could use his air mattress. She gave him her number afterwards, so she must have really liked him.

I let my friends convince me to go skinny-dipping at what we thought was a deserted lake.

I'm positive the pretty green-eyed boy who stumbled across me floating on my back blushed even brighter than I did. That was until I realized he was out there for the same reason.

And let me just say… _YUM_.

* * *

We traveled the last fifty miles in complete silence, each reflecting on the past two weeks and what might happen next.

I pulled up outside the restaurant where we'd be meeting our parents. Everyone climbed out and stood around awkwardly.

As if on cue, we all squished into a tight group hug.

"Love you girls," someone, maybe me, whispered.


End file.
